


Transcendence

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spoilers for April Fool's DLC, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen wants to try something with you to lessen the distance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic solely contains dialogue from Zen. You (Reader) do not have any lines.

"Babe, hey! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I...was waiting for you. I was hoping you'd stop by. I hope you're doing well?"

"If you aren't, just remember that I'm here for you. No matter what."

...

...

"Say, babe? Are you...alone, right now? I...want to try something."

"I, um...well, it's kind of hard to put into words, but I was wondering if you'd like to...um..."

...

" _Haaah_ , sorry, I'm a bit embarrassed asking this. Maybe it would be best if I didn't ask..."

"...No, but I... I really want _this_."

"Oh, I should probably explain what I meant by 'this'."

"I know that we're in different dimensions, and I thought I could live with that, but...but I _want_ you. I want to _feel_ you and make love to you."

"But I can't. Even so, I believe that our hearts are connected, and if we try... Even if we can't touch each other, I can still pretend that you're here, and you can pretend that I'm there. I think that the two of us can still feel good together, even if we aren't physically there."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I... I want to touch myself while you touch yourself."

"Ah, sorry, was I too forward?"

"If you don't want to, you can leave now and pretend this conversation never existed. I won't be angry if you decide to do so."

...

...

...

...

...

"Are you still here? ...I'm glad, really!"

"Whoops, did I sound too excited there? Hahaha, I can't help it. I'm just so happy right now."

"Are you somewhere where you won't be disturbed? I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"Okay, make yourself comfortable. As for me, I'm lying down on my bed. It's a bit late where I am, but I'm a night owl, and I'm always willing to stay up so I can spend more time with you."

"If you were here...god, if you were here, I would make you lose track of time."

"I would kiss you on your lips over and over again until they were swollen..."

"And then start kissing you down along your neck while my hands roam across your body, caressing you."

"I would love to lick and suck on your skin. I want to leave marks on you."

"Are you getting hot, babe?"

"I left my windows open, but imagining you here with me has me _so_ hot..."

" _Haaaaah_ , fuck... I'm so hard."

"Say, babe, what would you say is your ideal cock? I bet my cock is totally your type."

"Nn, hold on, I can't—these pants are too tight."

...

"Ahh... That's much better. How about you babe? Do you still have your clothes on? If you do, are you wet? Are you wet for me?"

" _Fuck_ , I'd love to see that."

"Nnn... Princess, touch yourself with me. I want you to slide a finger inside you and pump yourself with me."

" _Haaah...haaah...haaah..._ "

"Ah, so _hot_...so _hard_..."

"Can you imagine it, princess? Imagine my body above yours, my hands running along the sides of your body and holding you by the hips as I slide my cock inside you..."

" _O-Ooohh, yesss_..."

"I wonder how you would feel like. I bet you'd feel so warm... So _tight_ — _Ah_!"

"A-Ah...ahh..."

"I would move slowly...get you used to me first..."

"Then...once I see how much you're enjoying yourself, I'd give you more... I would go faster. _Harder_."

" _Unngh, shit_! D-Damn..."

...

...

"I-I can't—Fuck, I-I'm sorry babe, but I-I can't hold out for much lo-longer..."

"Not yet—! I don't...want to cum yet. Not until— _NNGH_ — _not until you cum first_."

"Cum for me, babe. Please, _c-cum for—AAGH, FUCK! HNNGH—"_

_..._

_..._

_" _Haah...haaah... Shit..._ "_

"Sorry for cumming so soon. I promise I'll do better next time—i-if you want to do this again next time."

"...I'll be waiting here for you. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write this after one of the Normal Ends in the April Fool's DLC. This is experimental and different from my usual writing. I'd love to know what you think of it and if you'd be interested in more fics laid out like this.  
> Sorry it's so short; I wanted to try testing out the waters for this kind of style first. If people like it, following ones would be much longer with dirtier dialogue from Zen.


End file.
